


15D15P: TID - Dark Chocolate

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [9]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _009\. Dark Chocolate_  
>   
> 

It was sinful. That, she knew.

That, she no longer believed.

There couldn’t be anything bad about the thrilled, disbelieving smile gracing Jem’s face as she slid down onto him, rolling her hips, drawing her fingertips down his chest. There couldn’t be anything bad about Will’s contented murmur as he wrapped around her, leaning forward on his knees so he could caress her breasts and watch Jem’s face at once. There couldn’t be anything bad about Jem wrapping his pale hand around the back of Will’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

It wasn’t sinful – it was sensuous.


End file.
